


Criminal Minds Drabble Tree FIclets

by seraphina_snape



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: Two unrelated ficlets written for a drabble tree challenge:Chapter One: Gen (but features talk about off-screen Reid/OC); Hotch & Reid friendship, Reid is sick and tired of people treating him like a naive and innocent kid, set season three-ishChapter Two: Gen; Hotch right after he killed Foyet, introspection, no dialogue





	1. Not So Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the gameofcards Drabble Tree challenge in February 2016.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen (but features talk about off-screen Reid/OC); Hotch & Reid friendship, Reid is sick and tired of people treating him like a naive and innocent kid, set season three-ish

"You know they're just teasing."

Reid sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking up at Hotch with an annoyed expression on his face. "I know. I'm just so sick of this!"

Hotch gave him a commiserating smile. "I can talk to them if you want, Reid. I'm sure they aren't trying to make you feel bad. Your inexperience--"

"See," Reid interrupted, "that right there is what annoys me."

Slightly taken aback by the outburst, Hotch blinked. "...I'm sorry?"

Reid bit his lip. In for a penny, in for a pound. "People treat me like I'm a child. Even people who really should know better, like the best team of profilers in this country. Just because I don't get all of their pop culture references or because my clothes are somewhat old-fashioned doesn't mean I'm completely removed from the human condition. Just because Morgan feels the need to announce every single one of his sexual conquests doesn't mean the rest of the world has to follow his example. Yes, I'm shy and yes, I'm uncomfortable discussing the intimate details of my life. That doesn't mean they don't exist!"

Hotch took a few seconds to process the barrage of words. "Why haven't you told _him_ that?"

Reid gave him a look. Hotch knew very well why. They might have an agreement not to profile each other, but some things just came naturally.

"Right," Hotch said, nodding. "Because he's subconsciously threatened by your intellect... so you try not to be his competition in other areas, letting him feel superior about his physical prowess and his sexual desirability." He pursed his lips. "Maybe this time you should make an exception."

"Maybe."

Hotch made an inviting gesture with his briefcase and Reid nodded, grabbing his jacket and his messenger back before heading towards the elevators with Hotch.

"Seventy-eight days," he commented as Hotch pushed the button for the underground parking garage.

"Seventy-eight days what?"

"Since my last sexual encounter."

"That's, uh... congratulations?"

Reid glanced at Hotch, catching his eye for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

"Sorry," Reid said once they'd caught their breath. "I thought that might be a good way to tell Morgan. I was just testing it out on you."

"That's okay. I'm sure Morgan will come around eventually." The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. "Do you need a lift?"

Reid shook his head. "No, I drove in this morning. I have a ... thing later."

"All right. Have a good evening, Reid."

Hotch waited until Reid's clunky old car had started up before he got into his SUV. He understood why so many people underestimated Reid, why they thought him child-like and innocent. Reid certainly looked the part, with his guileless expression, his wavy hair and the outdated clothes. But Reid had taken care of his mentally ill mother from a young age, gone through high school before hitting puberty and had several degrees by the time most kids received their high school diploma. On the job he'd seen horrible things and - even worse - experienced horrible things. And he'd come out on the other side. It took strength of character to achieve all that and not fall apart. Part of what helped Reid through those times were the things he enjoyed: books, Doctor Who, science and magic tricks. Morgan was in for a rude awakening if he thought Reid's child-like glee over Doctor Who translated to an innocent soul.

#

The next morning, Hotch made his way to his office with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand when he saw Reid dump a stack of files back on Morgan's desk, an annoyed expression on his face. "Seventy-nine days, Morgan. Seventy-nine days since my last sexual encounter, and I'm hoping to make it zero by midnight tonight, so you can do your own damn reports. Because I'll be busy."

Reid sat back down at his own desk, seemingly oblivious to Morgan's gaping mouth and Prentiss' bugging eyes. Hotch allowed himself a small smile and headed back to his office.


	2. Bloody Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gen; Hotch right after he killed Foyet, introspection, no dialogue

He looked at his hands. The knuckles were swollen and red, with fresh cuts and bruises marring the pale skin. He had two hairline fractures in his left hand and three sprained fingers on his right. He'd punched Foyet so hard that he'd broken his hands.

The worst part was that he didn't regret it. He couldn't bring himself to feel guilty for taking the man's life - with his bare hands no less. He couldn't pretend that he'd just been doing his job. Foyet had made it personal the moment he offered him the deal. He'd made it personal when he'd come to his home and stabbed him. He'd made it personal when he'd gone after Jack and Haley.

Whatever blood was on his hands, he knew he'd do the same thing all over again if it meant saving Jack. The only thing he regretted was not having been able to save Haley, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
